


Diamonds on the Ocean

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Supernatural AU, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fluff, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: Dean and I, my friend and Jensen are all on the beach and decide to have beach sex.





	Diamonds on the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two person reader fiction. It is the Reader and Dean and her friend and Jensen on the beach.
> 
> No hate towards Danneel it just a story.
> 
> Warnings: Beach sex, Explicit sex and language and fluff. I don't think there is anything else.
> 
> Please read warnings before you read this. You are important and this is only a story.
> 
> Beat-ed: Spun809 (We actually wrote this story together on Tumblr)

We were all sitting on the beach together. It was a glorious sunny day as we watched as the waves crashed into the shore. The sun shone so bright it caused the two of us girls to shield our eyes against it as it sparkled bright on the water, even though it was slightly too bright I couldn’t help but think that it looked amazing like a million diamonds sitting on top of the ocean. 

 

I was sitting on the beach with my best friend and her gorgeous boyfriend Jensen. I turned my head to peak at the two of them together. They were sitting in beach chairs holding hands with his baseball cap covering his eyes slightly as he turned to look at her and gave her a dazzling smile. It made me think about how lucky all of us were to have found each other. 

 

“Jen did you fall asleep over there?” She asked but her tone was light and joking, she reached out to grab Jensen’s hand, and I watched as he gave her fingers a tight squeeze. 

 

“Yep,” Jensen said leaning his head back and staring back into the ocean, “I’m sleeping.” 

 

I couldn’t help but laugh with her as she playfully punched his shoulder and he turned to her cradling his arm in mock pain, the two of them knew how to put on a show. 

 

All the while I was sitting on the sand wrapped in the arms of my amazing boyfriend Dean. Turning my head to get my attention he started to kiss me. The longer our lips were locked together the deeper the kiss became and I couldn’t help but moan into it. When he pulls away after he smiles a shit eating grin, letting me know he could tell how much I enjoyed that. It was the most wonderful thing I would ever see. Lying back against him and snuggling into his jacket I noticed how even at the beach he still smelt of leather and soap. He felt solid and safe as I leaned into him. 

 

He whispered in my ear “I love you Baby.”

 

I smiled and turned and said, “I love you too.”

 

Then I heard my friend shift from her seat as Jensen beckoned her over to him, I was only watching them from the corner of my eye as he sat her in his lap. Then I saw him pull her long dark hair out of the way and dip his head down to kiss her, it lasted so long it seemed endless and the passion was obvious. He slid his tongue along her lip to ask for entrance which she gave him willingly. As their tongues connected he growled in the back of his throat while she made a quiet whimpering sound. He knew he could bring her to her knees with only a kiss. He deepened the kiss briefly but the way they were going at it forced them to break apart to catch their collective breaths. With her being my best friend all it took was one tiny glance to notice just how their love left her feeling completely lightheaded and giddy. I couldn’t help but smile at the the two of them. 

 

A sensation pulled me back into my own moment with my boyfriend. Dean had put his hand in my top and was gently stroking my breast as I moaned with want. I knew if I didn't stop this we would end up fucking on the beach. It has happened before when he was feeling frisky. I turned in his arms and attacked his mouth with mine. He moaned into my mouth as our tongues were fighting for dominance. I moved my hand down his body and rested it on his waist. He moved his luscious lips to my neck as I whimpered for more. He gently bit me and I cried out in pleasure. I looked into his glorious lust filled emerald green eyes and I knew I was lost in my own lust. 

 

“You don’t even care that our best friends are only a few feet away do you?” Dean whispered into my ear. 

 

“They are too busy to care,” I said pointing out the fact that our friends were currently absorbed in their own desire down the beach. 

 

I couldn’t help but notice the groans of pleasure coming from my friend slightly down the beach. My friend was spread out on top of Jensen, her hips grinding against his lap slowly. Her hands were wrapped around the back of his neck so that the two of them were pressed together from the tips of their noses where they were locked in their kiss, to their toes which were currently playing footsie with each other. She ran her hand through his hair, pushing his cap off and letting it fall to the ground, she liked it when he didn’t work and let it grow out a little. 

 

“Jensen,” I could hear her talking to him low and slow, “why are you so perfect?” 

 

“I’m not,” he replied and the last words were harder to make out from the distance but I understood what he was saying anyway, “I’m only a better man when I am with you.” 

 

Dean caught my attention again this time it was the way he was running his hand along the side of my face, his eyes still locked onto mine, there was something in his gaze that shot a feeling of pure contentment through me. That quickly turned to something more like desire as he dropped his hand from my face to run softly along the inside of my thigh. There was a roughness in his fingers, something about him leading such a rugged life, but when they touched me they became delicate, tracing soft patterns against my skin. 

 

He moved his hands towards my soaking pussy as he rubbed my clothed centre. It feel incredible as he kissed me and looked into my hazel eyes. I moaned for more as Dean moved his hands into my panties and rubbed his finger over my clit. 

 

“Dean, please I need more?”

 

“I know Baby,” he said.

 

He slowly worked one finger inside me as I moved my legs so he could move more freely. Then he added another as my breaths were coming in short pants. He arched his fingers slightly as he hit my sweet spot. I cried out as he continued to move them inside me. He knew I was close as I started to clench around his finger. 

 

He whispered in my ear in a husky voice, “cum for me Baby, and look at me, I want to see you when you cum.”

 

I did exactly as he asked as my eyes focused on his I screamed my release forgetting my friend and Jensen was only a little way up the beach. I was lost in the sensation so I allow my gaze to wander and I watched the clouds float across the sky. I could dimly feel the way his fingers were still moving inside me waiting for me to relax from the force of my pleasure. He pulled them out and wiped them on his shirt. 

 

I glanced over towards my friend but they were lost in each other, not even looking in the direction of me and Dean and the show we were putting on together, as Jensen was moving on top of her. He was growling deeply as she was purring in ecstasy. He was moving down along her body, kissing her here and there down her chest and stomach working his way to rest in between her thighs. He roughly dove down and started eating her pussy, holding her bikini bottoms to the side and barely exposing her. She fisted her hands in his hair as she pushed his face closer to her core. His tongue darting against her folds as he licked and sucked.

 

“Jensen please I need more,” she said her voice thick with desire. 

 

Pausing, he looked up briefly and added a finger inside her before diving back down and joining it with his tongue. He moved them together inside her. Her mewls of pleasure were starting to turn into louder groans that occasionally became screams. At the rising noise level, sure to grab our attention, he turned his head briefly obviously aware of my eyes on him and he winked at me before going back to focusing on trying to get my friend to orgasm as quickly as possible. 

 

“Ah, Fuck Jensen I'm so close,” she said tightening her hands against his broad shoulders, sure to leave tiny red welts where her nails were digging into him. 

 

He could already tell this was the case without words as her body tightened like a spring ready to pop. He kept up his relentless pace as she screamed her release squirting on Jensen’s waiting tongue. He kept licking her until she was over sensitive before he pulled away. 

 

He was sucking her juices off his fingers as he looked at her flushed face, adding, “Taste so good sweet cheeks,” and I could see her eyes start to fill back up with lust for him. 

 

He was painfully hard and she pulled the zipper down to release his erection. He pulled his jeans down so they were below his thighs, he had no real care that he was exposing himself since this part of the beach was known for being mostly deserted. There was a smell of salt and sand that was washing over me but the spell was broken as I heard him tear open the foil of a condom he had pulled from his pocket and rolled it on I could tell that he had entered her as her cries got louder a few feet away. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her arched her back as he pushed forward into her. 

 

I was so lost in Dean's kisses I didn't notice that my friend and Jensen were fucking. However, when Dean started kissing me I stopped noticing that my friend and Jensen were down the beach fucking wildly, I didn't care because I knew Dean and I would be doing it too. He gently moved my hand to his clothed erection as he guided it up and down his shaft. He was groaning in pleasure as he let go of my hand so that he could shove a finger inside of me. 

 

“So wet for me Baby, you want my cock in your pussy?” He said.

 

“Yes, Dean please, want your cock.”

 

He had a condom in his jeans as he pulled it out he opened it and passed it to me. As I sat up briefly and rolled down his length. It was pulsing and leaking pre-cum as he moaned. 

 

“Please Dean need to now.”

 

He pushed into me and the most incredible thing I have ever felt. I opened up for his huge cock as he pounded into me. It was only a brief moment before he rolled me onto my back and hovered above me waiting for me to lay back before he shoved forward and his cock thrust inside of me. He felt so full inside of me and his hips rock back and forth to meet mine and I could feel myself close to cumming just from being inside of me. However, I couldn’t hold back when his fingers made their way to my clit and started rubbing, the band inside of me broke and I could feel my insides squeezing against his length. I was so exhausted I hardly register Dean cumming right after I did before he slowly pulled out of me and I curled up beside him. 

 

“I love you,” I said as I kissed the edge of his neck. 

 

“I love you too babe,” he said as he kissed the top of my head. 

 

A few feet away were my friend and Jensen tangled up against one another, their bodies squished together into the space of one beach chair, clearly, they cared more about being next to each other than comfort. With one last look in front of me I could see that the sun was dipping low against the horizon and it was casting a pink and orange glow out onto the water. My eyes were heavy from the amount of pleasure that I had just experienced and the last thing I though before I started to drift into a light sleep next to Dean on the edge of the beach, was how the moonlight was going to look when it started to rise and cast its reflection onto the waves.


End file.
